My Light
by HolyXit
Summary: The Ascendant God was finally defeated. Ashtaroth stole the orb and will use its powers to destroy everything! As the Chase continue it's quest to recover the Ascendant Orb, they discover the truth about Ley's past. OCxLey. First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

My first fic yaaaay

I'm still getting used to the format, so I'll explain this earlier:

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Yes...the prologue is quite long, bcoz I wanted to.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Prologue**

**~.**

**Inside an hotel room, South of Bermesiah.**

**~.**

"_Why?" That was the only thing I could say._

"_I have to, it's the only choice."_

"_No! There must be another way!" I said between sobs, trying to hide my tears._

"_Unfortunately, I have to go." he said, with that carefree, everlasting smile that I learned to enjoy._

"_B-but..." I was about to say something when he suddenly kissed me... It startled me a lot, I tried to push him away, but it felt so right for me that my arms wrapped around his neck instead and, for some reason, I started kissing him back. I wanted that moment to last forever, but deep in my heart I knew that he had to go._

"_Dante..."_

_I stood there, trying to place my thoughts together, needless to say that I was blushing madly. __Dante and I were good friends, we've been traveling together for months and I sure felt something for him, but I never thought that it would be love._

_My heart was racing like it never did before and, when I realized, we're kissing again. Once we parted our lips, he looked into my eyes and whispered "I love you." _

"_I love you too..." I whispered back , and then, after a small silence, I asked "When are you going?"_

"_I was supposed to leave immediately, but, if you want, I can stay here another night.". I gave him another passionate kiss and, slowly pushing him into the bed, I said "Yeah, we can forget about that mission for a while..."._

_That was the last relevant thing said that night at our small hotel room._

_~._

_I woke up and found myself lying on something hard, but rather pleasant to the touch. I panicked for a second, but then I realized that I've slept on Dante's chest. My mind was flooded with a mix of happiness, due to the last night's "events", and sorrow, since I didn't knew when, or even if I would, see him again. Those thoughts caused me to shed a few tears, I felt my heart tighten...Suddenly I felt something holding my body in place, when I opened my eyes I saw that was Dante the one who held my body against his...It was the first time I ever saw him crying._

_We stood in the bed for a while, trying to comfort each other and, since my body still covered in __sweat, I__ decided to take a shower. As I started to gather my clothes across the room, I remembered __why they were scattered and blushed a bit._

_Not wanting to believe, I asked again "You really have to go?"_

"_Yeah..." he continued after a heavy sigh "...I can already feel it, if I wait much longer He will probably try to take over my body, that would make the things even more difficult... And I'll ending up hurting you if that happens."_

"_...Idiot." I said chuckling, before kissing his forehead and entering the bathroom._

_A few minutes later, when I left the bathroom, I saw him leaning on the window, already dressed, waiting for me. He was already smiling as usual, but there was something different, he was holding something on his right hand and staring deeply to it, I tried to see what was that, but he placed the "mysterious object" on his pocket to hide it._

_"What you have there?" I asked out of curiosity, he didn't __answered__, instead, he walked in my direction and kissed me before saying_

"_I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, but still something I have to do..." _

_Don't worry, you will make it in time, after all you..."_

_I was cut short by him, who gently placed his finger over my mouth "It's not about my mission, it's about... us..."._

_There was a dead silence in our room. He slowly reached that "mysterious object" on his pocket... My eyes widened when I saw him holding a small golden ring_

"_Ley, I ... I have to ask you. Once this madness ends, would you... marry me?__"_

_I got used to receive marriage proposals due to my status, but this time was different, Dante was the first one to ask me for who I was, not for what I was._

_I felt a small tear forming on the corner of my eye and said __while extending my hand__ for him "Yes, I would love to". Both me and Dante__smiled as he gently placed the ring on my finger, we were enjoying that moment._

"_You liked it?" he asked me as I raised my hand to have a better look on my engagement ring. It had six small, square-shaped diamonds, they were indeed beautiful but what really caught my attention was the inscription on it: "My Light." T__hose words found their way into my heart really fast, __I knew how much they meant for him._

"_It's perfect." I __answered looking at his bright, gold-colored eyes._

_I continued, with a __slightly concerned_ _tone__ "But...is this okay? I mean, I'm a demon and you are a..."_

"_I have no regrets." He said interrupting me, placing his hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." he said, softly pulling my face closer to his._

"_You promise?" I asked him._

"_I do" he said drawing me even closer._

"_I'll be waiting then..." I said giving him a last, deep kiss._

_We eventually had to separate our lips, and, since no one wanted to be the first one to say goodbye, we just looked on each others eyes in silence. _

"_I'm going to miss you!" I cried, finally breaking the silence between us, while burying my head on his chest and hugging him._

"_Sorry about that Ley, but you will have to endure it for a while" he said sobbing a little as he leaned his head on mine and returned the hug._

_Once I allowed him to go he kissed my forehead and said a last "I love you". Then, he vanished..._

_~._

"Stupid dream, I don't need another reason to miss him..." Said the pink-haired demon inside her room.

The sun was still rising in Serdin, knowing that try to sleep again would be a waste of time, she decided to take a bath.

"2 years, 6 months, 26 days... I wonder if he is okay..." she mumbled while tanking off her nightgown, entering the bathroom.

The following hours were just unpleasant, filled with boredom, people reading, training, chatting, sleeping... Nothing to take that dream of her mind...

That lasted until they received a call from the Knight Master, they had a mission. Finally something to do.

"Grand Chase! We received new information about Ashtaroth, he was spotted in Alcubra about four days ago, your mission is to discover what he was doing there."

"Alcubra? Is that bastard searching for the Crown of Sands now?" yelled Elesis

"If he is searching for it, we better be careful, he might attack us to steal the piece that we found." Lire added.

"What if we used the fragment we have to lure him into a trap? I'm ready to beat the hell out of that guy!" Jin said, clenching his fists.

"Ashtaroth has nothing to do with the Crown" said the Knight Master.

There was a brief silence on the room, then she continued "The place where he was spotted is the real deal... Endless Rock"

"And this place is...?" Amy asked, trying to understand what's so special about this place.

"It's a prison." Mari answered.

"For what reason Ashtaroth went there?" Ryan wondered.

"Discover that is your mission. Keep in mind that Endless Rock is guarded by hundreds of monsters and that the head jailer is a high level demon, so, it's wise to avoid unnecessary combat. This mission is top priority, you should leave as soon as possible."

The meeting ended with a loud "Yes, ma'am!" from all the members of the Grand Chase. Everyone went straight to their respective rooms, preparing for the mission that was coming.

As Ley headed towards her room, she encounterd Jeeves and explained their mission to the butler, then she asked:

"Do you think that he is there?" Ley asked her butler.

"This would explain a lot." The man asked.

She just smiled at the remark._ "Maybe that dream was the signal that I've been asking for... __My Light..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~._

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Jeeves = Ley's butler. KGC name.**_

_**Almost had lemonz,on the prologue, lol.**_

_**The name "Endless Rock" was just a random choice, it doesn't exist in game, but I'll **_**SPOILLERS ****_it later anyway._**

_**I'll try to upload the 1st chapter ASAP.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Day Before

I was supposed to upgrade this yesterday, but I was too lazy, sorry...

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter One: The Day Before.**

**~.**

**Some unnamed mountain, central Alcubra.**

~.

"Arme, I know that is hard to use long-range teleports here...But you had to send us to a fucking cliff?" Sieghart shouted as he helped Mari to climb the almost vertical rock.

"If you keep complaining about my teleports, you'll have to return to Serdin walking!" Arme shouted back.

"She got you now, gramps!" Elesis mocked.

"Shut up Red!" the Prime Knight said angrily, but before he could continue Mari called him.

"Err... Sieghart, can you let go my hand, please?" asked the blue haired girl.

"S-Sorry." he said allowing her to go, leaving him behind with a a sightly blushed face. Everyone knew that Sieghart had something for Mari, but no one could tell if she felt the same.

~.

As they continued to climb Amy asked "Ronan~, can you summon your dragon to carry us up there?"

Everyone looked to the Abyss Knight like he was some kind of god and said in unison "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee~"

Without replying, he leaned on the rock and slowly poked the oppsite wall with his sword before saying "I don't think that my dragon would fit in a place like this, it's way too narrow...But I think that Ley's Gargoyle can do it"

"Ley, can you please... huh, where's she?" Lire asked when she realized that the Summoner wasn't with them.

"LEY!" they shouted, looking for her, mostly looking down the abyss, wondering if she had slipped. Everyone was in panic until Mari said calmly "Have you guys forgotten that she can hover?"

There was an awkward silence before they looked up to see the demon stopped in mid-air, a few feet above them, waving to her friends, like nothing happened.

Lire sighed in relief, then asked again "Can you help us here?"

"Sure..." Ley nodded before opening a small portal on the stone wall, summoning a gargoyle and commanding it to take them, one by one, to the edge of the cliff . A few minutes later, all the Chase members were gathered in a secure place.

~.

They decided to camp overnight and continue at dawn. Sieghart was the one who suggested that and, before anyone could complain about his idea, he was already sleeping. But the immortal was right, it was getting dark and they needed some rest. Lire, Ryan, Jin and Zero went to explore the surroundings for some food (Aira accidentally solved the water problem by just being there), Mari decided to stay and rest a little (with Sieghart? Who knows).

"It's kinda scary camp here, I've a bad feeling about that thing..." Arme said looking to Endless Rock.

"Don't worry, we should arrive there tomorrow and... " Lass said, trying to calm her.

"That's the problem, we are going there." Dio said with his usual stern tone.

"Huh?" Elesis asked confused.

"You two can't feel it?" Arme asked. Lass and Elesis just stared at her with that "Isn't that obvious?" face.

"Elesis isn't a magic user, you can't blame her for that..." Ronan said, trying to protect his girlfriend. "But I though that Lass would be able to feel something like that, after all, he was possessed by Kaze'aze." the Abyss Knight continued.

"What you mean by "that"?" Lass asked.

"There's an insane amount of energy coming from the prison, but what is bugging me is a second aura mixed with it..." Arme answered.

"Yeah, we've felt that in Xenia, maybe..." Ronan added.

"Is it Ashtaroth?" Elesis asked, interrupting him.

"I'm not sure, maybe Amy knows what's that." Ronan said.

"Amy...where's that girl?" Arme wondered

"I saw her talking with Ley a few minutes ago, those two are weird since we arrived..." Dio answered.

"Yeah...Pumpkin Head is way too quiet, and Ley appears to be thinking about something..." Elesis said sitting next to Ronan.

"Hey Dio, do you know something about Ley that relate her to Xenia?" Lass asked the young demon.

"Sorry, I don't know much about the Crimson River Clan, but there's that rumor..." he stopped for a while, thinking about his next words.

"Rumor?" Arme asked.

"I'll explain...As you know, Ley is the heir of the Crimson River Clan, the richest family in Asmodia. And, due to this wealth, she used to recive dozens of marriage proposals per week, most of them had absurd dowries, from hundreds of servants to castles..."

"Castles!" Elesis interrupted.

Dio continued "Yeah, you have to remember that the closest person to the King in Asmodia is Ley's father, in fact, Marco von Crimson is probabily richer than the King himself. So having his protection was a "free-to-do-whatever-you-want" pass... But it was something almost impossible to attain, since Ley dumped every single pretender until that happened... Her father grew tired of Ley's behavior and decided to choose whom she would marry..."

"What a jerk! You can't just decide things like that!" Elesis interrupted again.

"Can you stop interrupting me?" Dio said angrily.

"Sorry" Elesis apologized.

"Like I was saying... That decision caused Ley to vanish from Asmodia for about three months, the only news about her were brought by Jeeves, who returned alone twenty days after her departure, she asked him to do so. "Ley is alright, but she's not coming back, at least for now." was his mensage...When she returned, her father, who nearly freaked out, made a announcement that shocked everyone: She was engaged..."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" not only Elesis, but everyone shouted in surprise.

"Well, that's all I know...Can I go sleep now?" Dio said.

"Yeah, it quite late now..." Ronan added.

"Goodnight then." the demon awsered.

"Hey Dio, one last thing..." Arme called.

"What?" he asked, knowing that he would regret about that.

"Did you got dumped by Ley?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Yes, Sieghart x Mari and Elesis x Ronan.**_

_**Asmodia = "Underworld", dimension rulled by demons. Dio and Ley were born here.**_

"_**Marco von Crimson" is another name that I created, it has no special meaning, just sounded good.**_

_**R&R.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Reason

Sorry about taking so long to update, I got sick this week X_x

Chapter Two.

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

I'm using a 3/4 page format here. Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter Two: Reason.**

**~.**

**Grand Chase (makeshift) camp, Alcubra.**

~.

"C'mon guys~! The sun is shining already~!" Amy yelled at top of her lungs, waking everyone.

"Shut up Pumpkin Head!" Elesis shouted back annoyed.

"WHO YOU CALLED PUMPKIN HEAD?" the Starlet asked angrily.

"Can you stop this bullshit?" Dio interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm trying to sleep here!" Sieghart added with a sleepy tone.

"Master Sieghart...Wasn't your idea to continue at dawn?" Ronan asked, already knowing the answer...

"...Shut up" the immortal awnsered, turning away.

"At least, whatever Amy had yesterday is aleardy over." the Abyss Knight said dusting off his cloak as he stood up.

"You have a point there, she can be really annoying sometimes, but we became used to it." Lass added.

"I wonder if Ley has something to do with it...Dio said that those two were talking yesterday." Arme said rubbing her eyes.

"Who knows...Ley is acting weird too." Sieghart said as he helped Mari to stand up.

"Should we ask her about it?" Arme wondered

"About her chatting with Amy? I guess it's nothing of our business, since they..." Mari asked, but was interrupted by Arme

"No, I still want to know if she dumped Dio, he didn't answered me yesterday..."

There was an awkward silence, until Sieghart, Ronan and Lass yelled

"WOULD YOU ANSWER A QUESTION LIKE THAT?"

~.

Once Elesis and Amy stopped arguing (somehow, Lire and Ryan managed to stop those two), they decided to continue the mission. Didn't took much time for them to be attacked by the local monsters, namely goblins and some wierd bugs... nothing they hadn't seen before.

The Chase members quickly drew their weapons. Waste of time...

"Bomber Girl!" Amy shouted as she opened her Chu-Chu Bag, creating a large war-like scenario, followed by gunshots and explosions.

"Err...Amy, isn't that a little too much?" Jin asked, staring the enemies, or rather, where they were a few seconds ago.

"We can't waste time here~" the Startlet said cheerfully as she continued towards the prison.

Before anyone could do anything about it, Ley stepped foward and said "She's right, we should arrive at Endless Rock in two or three hours, so we better hurry."

"Okay, it's only me or this is getting REALLY wierd?" the Rama said as Ley followed Amy

"Yeah, this is really odd, but I'm not going to complain about it. If those two are going all-out like this, I can rest a little..." Sieghart said as he scratched his head.

"You're hopeless..." Mari said in her usual tone.

The Prime Knight chuckled about her remark as they continued their journey.

~.

As Ley and Amy continued to tear through the enemy lines tirelessly Elesis yelled "Screw this! I'm going to ask those two what is happening here!" said that, she took her Ssanggeom and went to the battlefield, fending off the few monsters that tryed to stop her.

"Ley, Pumpkin Head, come here!" the Savior shouted.

"Here we go again..." Ley sighed as she saw Amy fuming...

"PUMPKIN HEAD?" Amy yelled, with a nerve pulsing on her forehead.

"That doesn't matter now!" Elesis yelled back, trying not discuss with the girl (again), then she turned her attention to Ley.

"So..." the Summoner said, trying to figure out what was so important that Elesis declined the "challenge".

Elesis sighed before saying "We're trying to figure what you and Amy are hiding from us... Not even I have mood swings like these."

"Dio couldn't keep his mouth shut, right?" Ley asked disappointed.

"Yeah, he told us about your engagement with "some unknown guy", but we can't relate that with Amy... soooo, I got tired of thinking and decided to ask you directly." Elesis answered, slightly embarrassed.

Ley let a small chuckle "Don't worry, I'll explain what is happening. We were planning to tell you guys anyway."

Elesis felt relieved when she saw her friend smiling, the Savior couldn't help but laugh before saying "If I knew that I could just ask you..."

"Don't get too used to it." Ley said with a sarcastic tone. Both girls continued to laugh for a moment, but Amy interrupted them...

"We arrived!" the Startlet shouted, looking down the hill.

"Really?" Ley asked, doing nothing to hide the excitement on her voice.

Ley and Elesis rushed to where Amy was. They stood silently looking at the prison, even Elesis could feel that place's dark aura and could faintly feel a second one mixed with it.

"You can feel it now?" Ronan asked as he and the other members arrived.

"Yeah, but I can't feel the second aura very well." she answered without taking her eyes from the prison.

"Lass can you sneak in that place? We need to know what exactly we are going to face there. " Sieghart asked.

"Sure, seems well protected, but I can do it." the Striker said, getting ready to go.

"Be careful..." Arme said slightly blushed.

Lass just giggled, but Ley stopped him before he could go.

"There's no need for this, I know whats that aura already." the Summoner said.

Everyone looked to her, but was Amy the one who answered the unspoken question.

"This aura... It's my brother's." the pink-haired girl said with an unusual sad tone.

"Brother?" they shouted. Everyone was surprised, Amy never told them about having a brother before.

"Do you think that Ashtaroth came here because of him? " Mari asked, only she and Zero remained calm.

"I'm not sure, my brother vanished about three years ago..." Amy answered, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's the only possible reason for Ashtaroth come here, but I have no idea what he wants from Dante..." Ley said but Lire interrupted her.

"Ley, how do you know Amy's brother?" the Nova asked her

"_I had to open my big mouth..."_ the Summoner cursedunder her breath. "I will make the long story short..." she said taking off her Summoning Glove, revealing a beautiful golden ring concealed beneath it. "We are engaged."

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Yes, Amy is Dante's sister, so, by default, she is Ley's sister-in-law. I'm going to explain this on chapter three. **__**Next chapter also includes OC's introduction + description.**___

_**R&R.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dante

Chapter Three.

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter Three: Dante.**

**~.**

**Outskirts of Endless Rock, Alcubra.**

~.

"_We are engaged."_

Those words echoed inside their heads. They were too shocked to speak, some were open-mouthed, but the words just didn't came out. They knew that she was engaged, since Dio told them last night, but even he was quite surprised by that.

"Y-You and Amy's brother are..." Jin said reluctantly.

"Yeah, but has been quite a long time since I saw that moron..." the Summoner said, with a somewhat depressed tone.

"Then... you and Amy knew each other before even join the Grand Chase?" Mari asked calmly, donning an impressive mask.

Amy looked to Ley, who answered "Yes and no..."

"Huh?" Arme interrupted

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked puzzled.

"Dante told me about Amy, but since she was in Silver Land, I've never met her personally." Ley said.

"Same goes for me. When I came back to Xenia they've already departed." Amy continued.

Everyone was quiet for a while, they seemed to finally understand the relationship between the two. But there was one thing that left, and Elesis didn't hesitated to ask:

"Sooo... Who is this Dante after all?" the Savior asked.

"Yeah, to be imprisoned in a place like that..." Ronan added, looking to Endless Rock.

"He is Perseo's representative, a High Priest." Ley said, already waiting for the next question...

"High Priest? I though that the Oracle was Gods' representative." Arme wondered looking to Amy, who answered:

"You are right, the Oracle DO represents the Deities, but there are two differences: First, each Deity has it's own Priests; however there is only one Oracle, and it works for all the Deities, attending to their decisions; And second, the key difference is that the Priests literally represents a Deity. They have the ability to hold it's respective god's essence within their bodies... Basically a Priest is someone that can lend it's own body for a Deity, so it can move freely trough Xenia, make public ceremonies, etc..." the Starlet explained.

"Then, when we fought Thanathos for the first time, we were actually fighting his Priest?" Mari asked, taking notes about what Amy was talking.

Amy just nodded, but before she could say anything Lire asked her "Hmm...Amy, there's one thing bugging me, you explained about Priests and stuff...but Ley called him a HIGH Priest, there is some kind of difference?"

"Well... That's one thing about the Priests that I forgot to tell... While they can support the Deities' essences, the strain caused by doing that many times is enough to kill them, that's why they're only called when really needed. Dante actually became the first High Priest because holding Perseo's essence doesn't hurt him at all, instead, he absorbed some of Perseo's powers..." Amy said but Sieghart interrupted her.

"So this Dante is locked up because he stole god's powers?" the immortal asked.

"Yeah, it would make sense, Ashtaroth could use someone that hold a grudge against the Deities in his favor." Dio added.

"That's not it..." Ley said slightly offended.

"Huh, then why he is there?" Arme asked, she was about to ask again since Ley didn't answered, but wouldn't be a good idea, didn't took a genius to see that she wasn't enjoying this whole your-fiance-is-an-enemy thing.

There was a dead silence among the group, they've reached that point where they would be forced to ask Ley about the whole thing, and no one wanted to bother her. It was visible that she wanted to go as fast as possible...

"He locked himself there." the saddened Summoner said out of the blue.

"Why?" was the group answer.

"So Thanatos could be stopped..." she said looking to the prison where her fiance was.

This just confused the group even more, but Amy explained "Dante can't control the powers that he inherited from Lord Perseo, and you guys remember what's his attribute..."

"Destruction." Mari finished.

"Yes, but while he can use these powers, it's impossible for a mortal to control such thing...When we fought Lord Perseo, he absorbed the surrounding life force to heal himself; Dante does the same thing, but since he can't control it, h-he slowly drains others' life force... unconsciously killing everything around him..." she said sobbing

"Wait, what?" Lass said confused.

"Is that serious?" Dio asked.

"Actually, most of his powers were sealed... but we discovered that curse too late..." Amy said but couldn't finish, she suddenly buried her head on Ley's chest as she started to cry loudly.

The others were surprised by that, Ley tried to comfort the girl as she explained why Amy was crying "Dante told me that his powers were sealed because they were too dangerous. They were his "curse"... because those powers killed his and Amy's parents..."

The group was shocked by that, Amy had become everyone's little sister and she never told them about her parents' death. Even Elesis, who was always arguing with the Starlet, felt bad about the girl.

"What happened then?" the Savior asked trying to hide her sadness

"After the "accident", Dante rushed to Perseo, he needed help. According Dante, the way from his home village, on the border between the forest and the desert, was the scariest thing he ever expected..._"It was like a nightmare, I rushed trough the forest __desperately but the things were just getting worse, the trees along the road started to __squirm__ as their leaves were falling, the grass where I stepped died instantly. There were only a bunch of lifeless skeletons left on that place that was so full of life. I could feel my body filling with energy but everything around me was dead. I felt like I was some kind of disease..." _the Summoner explained, using her fiance's words.

"I got it... he locked himself inside Endless Rock... so Thanatos wouldn't be able to use that power against us." Zero said reluctantly.

Everyone was surprised by that... Amy even stopped crying. Not only Zero solved the mystery, but he actually spoke something, they could fell that the Wanderer was finally opening himself, probably because of Aira. Ley broke the awkward silence and continued "R-Right...when Dante left about three years ago he indeed said something about Thanatos trying to take over his body..."

The group seemed to finally understand what they were doing, they were about to meet someone that gave up on his own freedom to save their lives. Ronan was the first one to speak "Then its settled, Dante did all this for us, so, its our mission rescue him!"

"And that's what we are going to do, right Ley?" Elesis added, extending her hand to the Summoner.

_"Don't worry, everything will be alright."_ Dante's words echoed inside her head. She looked to Amy, already jumping in excitement, and said taking Elesis' hand "Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**The Deities names change depending on the server you play, so, to make the things easier:**_

_**Samsara = Zen/Cuatal**_

_**Starklin = Zig**_

_**Yamini = Juriore**_

_**Perseo = **__**Periett/Periot **_

_**Gaia = Gaia (**_**ಠ**_**_**_**ಠ**_**)**_

_**Iblis = Evillis**_

_**Thanatos = Thanathos**_

_**About this "another a**__**uthor's OC joining the history" thing, I'm not exactly sure how it works, I would love if someone could explain it to me, I just need to ask via Private Message/Review?**_

_**Dante will (finally) make his appearance on chapter four, if you want to include him on your history, just ask me (?)**_

_**R&R.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Paying the Debt: Part One

Chapter Four, part one.

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter Four: Paying the Debt -Part One**

**~.**

**The main gate, Endless Rock, Alcubra.**

~.

_Two years and seven months... Dante, it will be finally over..._

"Whoa... this place is much bigger up close!" Arme shouted looking up to the prison, interrupting Ley's thoughts.

"How are we supposed to break in this place?" Jin wondered measuring the distance between the group and the large, iron-made doors across a really wide pit.

"Like hell I would know!" Sieghart said, looking to the apparently bottomless hindrance.

The group then heard a loud mechanic sound behind them, it startled everyone but the always calm Mari solved the problem "Ley, can you take me to the other side? I'm going to make the second one there." the Polaris asked, revealing a portal-like device behind her.

"Consider it done." the pink-haired demon said, summoning a Gargoyle to do the job. Once the stone creature as ready to fly Mari took her "seat" and departed. Ley flying along with her summon, Mari could need some protection while connecting the portals.

"Hey Ronan, why we just don't go on your dragon? It would be much faster." Elesis asked the Abyss Knight.

"Knight Master said that this place is filled with enemies, my dragon would just alert whatever is inside that place about our plan, we should avoid fighting there also." Ronan explained, earning an unsatisfied whine from his girlfriend. He laughed a bit before patting her shoulder "Don't worry, we can spar a little when this mission is over."

Elesis' eyes were shining in happiness, the group started to laugh due to her behavior. No one could understand that couple, Ronan always so polite, Elesis always so...willing to throw someone through the window...

Their oh-so-funny-moment was interrupted by a weird blue light coming from Mari's portal, it was ready to use.

~.

They were all gathered in front of the giant doors, planing their next move. They have decided to split in two groups, one would cause a ruckus to distract the guards, while the second group would search for Dante. Once they've freed the High Priest, Ronan would summon his dragon and they would get the hell out of that place.

"Okay then let's do it. Ley, you'll fetch your fiance; Mari and Lass, with her. The others stay with me and distract the guards for them." Elesis said, trying to hide her excitement, she was going to fight after all.

"Why can't I go look for my brother?" Amy complained, puffing her cheeks angrily.

"Amy... you are far more situated to cause a ruckus than doing that..." Jin said, trying to calm her down.

"But...But, I..." she turned to the redhead with teary eyes, she knew that Jin couldn't argue with that puppy-face.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll find that moron for you, just do your best here." Ley said with a reassuring smile.

The Starlet nodded, wiping her crocodile tears away "You promise?"

"I do." the demon answered.

~.

"Okay then, once you guys find Dante, warp back here using Mari's portals. I'm going to open the door now!" Arme said as she prepared her staff.

"Roger!" the Chase members shouted, stepping back.

The Battle Mage smirked as she focused her energy before shouting "Air Blast!"

The spell literally blew the doors off their hinges, but the sound of ripping metal was soon muffled by the prison's alarm and its guards rushing to the gates.

"Oh boy, I'm going to enjoy this!" yelled Elesis, tightening the grip on her swords.

"Yeah Ely, we know that you like to fight...But leave some for me!" Jin shouted, as excited as the Savior.

"Just don't get yourselves killed." Ryan said, calmly walking to them.

"Oh shut up Tree-Hugger, I know that you want to play too..." Dio stated coldly

"...There." Zero muttered, drawing his sword to block an incoming arrow, that caused Aira to blush slightly , since the arrow was aimed at her.

"Thanks." the Water Mage said hiding her blush a little, the Wanderer just nodded.

"Heh, show time!" Elesis shouted, rushing to the the enemies.

"Okay guys, go find him!" Amy yelled to the second group, specially to Ley.

"Just don't take too long!" Sieghart added, clearly annoyed about having to fight.

The rescue party nodded, before sneaking through the chaos in the battlefield.

~.

Endless Rock was a really disturbing place, there was almost no light on it's long, wide corridors, it was just enough to make visible the atrocities that happened inside that place. There were innumerable blood trails all over the floor, probably from prisoners being dragged from one place to another over years, and over years that place's "perfume" became nearly unbearable. The sound of the battle at the main gate was soon muffled by the prisoners screaming from their cells, some begging for freedom, some wanted to know what was happening, some asking the Chase to kill the head jailer, most of them were happy just with every kind of obscenities they could say to Ley and Mari... It was a good idea to leave Amy behind, that place would surely cause her a mental collapse.

The rescue party continued, trying to pay no attention to their hosts, but one voice called Ley's attention, it called the girl by her family name instead the "Bouncy Demon" line that was being used. Once the "von Crimson" name was pronounced the whole place became silent.

Every single prisoner turned it's eyes to Ley, the silence was broken when one of then shouted "There's no mistake on it! She's wearing the clan's symbols!". That was followed by another burst of screams from the overly excited crowd. Somehow the mysterious voice managed to calm them down before approaching the fence between them.

"What an honor to see you my precious Miss von Crimson..." the really-old-looking demon said, but was interrupted by a massive punch connecting to his jaw, sending him across the cell.

"You have no right to call Mistress yours, General Eisenburg!" said Jeeves angrily, cracking his fists as he walked to Ley.

"There was no need for it Jeeves." the Summoner said as the butler knelt in front of her.

"My apologies, Mistress." the tall demon answered, bowing his head.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to do it myself...and thus, with a punch like that there's a good chance that this old piece of shit end up dead." she said ironically, gesturing the butler to leave.

Jeeves just nodded as he vanished leaving Mari and Lass very confused "And who is, or was, that guy?" the Striker asked.

"One of my dumped pretenders." Ley answered without taking her eyes from the "General".

"Pretender? Isn't he...too old?" Mari wondered as the bald demon stumbled back to the fence.

"I'm not much older the you Missy, this filthy body is a curse given to me by Perseo's High Priest." Eisenburg answered, leaning on the wall for support.

"You mean that Dante did that?" Lass whispered to Ley, receiving a sightly nod as reply.

"I'm pretty sure that you are searching for your friend, isn't it, Miss von Crimson?" he continued.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that you know where he is." Ley answered.

"Of course I do, but there's no use to seek revenge once my body is like this. And no, I'm not going to tell you." the General said, trying to win something.

"I'm not expecting you to do it, actually, I'm not even expecting you to be useful for something other than rotting there. It's pretty easy to track my fiance's aura, you know it." Ley replied, emphasizing the last part.

"Fiance?" the demon asked astonished.

"Goodbye General Eisenburg." Lay said.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted as the group walked away.

Lass and Mari followed her "So, this "Eisenburg" guys is another of those things you were planing to tell us later?" the Polaris inquired.

"Not really, I've never thought that he would be here, in fact, I'm surprised that he still alive." Ley answered they continued walking.

"So, can you explain?" Lass asked.

"Here we go again..." the Summoner muttered, having to explain about her past was getting annoying already "When I ran away from my home in Asmodia, my father "hired" some people to bring me back, you can guess what he offered as prize for finding me..."

"You, right?" Mari finished

Ley nodded then continued "Right... Eisenburg was leading one of the groups, and actually, his group was the only one that arrived at Xenia, but he is obsessed with power, and a really violent man. This uncontrollable desire to have my family's wealth caused him to attack small villages as he searched for me, in order to keep his squad's supplies. When he found me, I was in the Temple of Destruction with Dante... Probably, that was the only time that I've ever saw Dante enraged. For what you have seen, you know the outcome."

"He took down a whole squad? Your fiance is sure a dangerous guy." Lass said sarcastically.

"The truth is that Dante hates to fight, it just happens that he is quite good at it." Ley said as she stopped and looked to a bifurcation in front of them. She could feel Dante's aura clearly now "We're close!" she said running through the left path.

Ley was right, after about fifteen minutes running through the narrow corridor, that curiously had no cells along the walls, they've reached a large hall with dozens of seals over the walls and a circular barrier on it's center, and there he was. Carefree smile, bright golden eyes, dark gray hair.

"Hey there Ley."

_To be continued._

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Ley wears a golden ring around her horn (left side) and some diamond shaped jewels (right side and cheeks), I'm supposing that those represent something.**_

_**Part two is coming soon, and I'm thinking to give you guys a surprise =3 **_

_**R&R.**_


	6. Chapter 4: Paying the Debt: Part Two

Chapter Four, part two.

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

Le Surprise: To make you guys happy... Extended chapter! *Face between hands*

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter Four: Paying a Debt -Part Two**

**~.**

**Dante's chamber, Endless Rock, Alcubra.**

~.

_"Hey there Ley."_

The group's attention turned to the man sitting inside the barrier. He was the only person in that room. He was this mission's objective, Perseo's High Priest, Amy's brother, Ley's fiance.

"Hey Dante..." Ley answered with a loving smile as she approached the barrier, not carrying about any possible trap, she had more important things in mind now.

"It's been quite a long time, eh?" Dante asked as he stood up and walked to the almost invisible wall between them, placing his hand on it.

"Two years and seven months exactly... " the Summoner said, mimicking his action, trying to reach him.

"What a terrible fiance I am, making you wait that long..." the man said depressed, leaning his head on the barrier.

"Just don't do anything stupid like "locking yourself to save the world" again, you know how much my father hates you, and that didn't helped." the demon sighed.

Dante stood in silence, not knowing what to say... "Silly, do you think that I would come all the way here if I didn't loved you anymore?" Ley said, interrupting his thoughts as she started to take off her glove.

"I love you too." the High Priest said reassured when he saw that Ley still wore her engagement ring.

"It's good to see that you still the same moron from before..." Ley chuckled.

"Hey!" Dante complained.

Mari then cleared her throat loudly to call their attention. Ley lunched backwards, blushing madly, she had completely forgotten about her and Lass' presence. Dante in the other hand just stood there, staring the blue-haired girl without speaking. Both were facing each other in silence for what looked like hours.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Your eyes are so cool!" Dante said playfully.

"_Lass, what else did you expected... He. is. Amy's. brother."_ the Striker thought, suppressing his laughs. Ley just sighed, how could be her fiance be so hopeless?

"How do we break this barrier? The others are waiting for us." Mari asked not paying attention to Dante's childishness.

"You don't know how to take a compliment very well, right Missy?" Dante pouted.

"How do we break this barrier?" she asked again.

"Geez, to think that I've found someone with a mood worse than Yamini's..." the gray-haired man mumbled.

"I'm not going to ask a third time." Mari stated coldly, glaring at the man.

"Yeah, yeah... calm down honey. See the seals on the walls? You just need to hit them in the right order, I've seem it many times, so I know it. You just need to do it fast enough to break them before they start self-repairing." Dante explained as he started to point the seals in order.

"Just that?" Lass asked as he stood in front of the first seal.

"You guys are here trying to save my ass, why would I lie to you?" the High Priest said shrugging.

"Like you could lie to a five-year old..." Ley added, before giving Lass a "what-are-you-waiting-for?" look.

Lass started slashing the seals, in the order that Dante pointed a few minutes ago, but he wasn't doing enough damage, then he realized something... "Blade Spirit!" the Striker shouted, creating a large, blue sword-shaped aura over his Nodachi to increase it's range and power, _"Perfect"_ he thought.

It was done. The barrier slowly faded, allowing Dante to step outside the circle it left on the ground as he thanked Lass for his work, he just bowed slightly, the words could wait... Ley was far more important, and she was there, in front of him, and this time there was no barrier.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he pulled her waist closer to his. Both dreamed about that moment for years. They looked on each others eyes, slowly closing the gap between their faces, turning into a passionate kiss.

Mari and Lass turned around to give them some privacy, not that the couple minded about it. Mari, thought about calling their attention again, but she knew that they wouldn't listen this time, what caused her to sigh in defeat. Lass blushed slightly, fiercely resisting to turn back and watch them... playing.

But then something called Mari's attention, this "something" was floating inside the circle where the barrier was set, and it looked like...a black hole?

And a black hole it was, the dust over the floor was being dragged to it as their new friend started to grow. About a minute later, the black hole was large enough to disturb the oblivious couple a few feet away from it.

Ley just gave an annoyed groan as Dante, slowly taking his hands from her, turned to see what was that.

"That never happened before...I guess that this has to do with Ashtaroth's last visit..." he said, cocking his head slightly as he approached the small black orb that was about the size of an orange. That thing wasn't strong enough to pull him, but it was growing fast, pulling the tiles on the floor, the seals debris and a mysterious object that Dante rushed do catch before it was crushed by the black hole.

"That thing still exists?" Ley asked, pointing to the sake gourd that her fiance was holding.

"Yup, but, unfortunately, it's almost empty." Dante answered, shaking the gourd slightly. That caused the gravity to pull the bottle's cap, that the High Priest managed to catch in mid-air, but not before the black hole sucked all the remaining sake from the recipient.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he looked to the now empty gourd.

"What we do about this?" Lass asked, holding his Nodachi inside the scabbard, he could fell that the blade could be sucked out of it at any second.

"Start running would be a pretty good idea..." Ley said as the ground under the new formed threat started to crack.

"I agree with you sweetheart." Dante said, stepping away from that thing.

"This thing power will grow exponentially, so, the black hole should consume the entire prison in about an hour." Mari said, using her hand to hold her glasses in place.

"...What are we waiting then?" Lass asked coking an eyebrow.

"Good point." the Polaris answered as the group started to run.

They needed to reach the prison's main gate, where the other group was fighting...

~.

Meanwhile, Elesis' group was fighting a huge demon named Kerker (what just screwed that "avoid fighting" thing back there), the head jailer, and that guy was sure giving them a though time, but then, suddenly the whole was struck by massive force

"Seems that I've failed..." the demon said facing the direction where Ley's group was.

"Huh?" the Chase members wondered, confused about that sudden time-off.

"Tell me Grand Chase, you've come here to rescue High Priest Dante, didn't you?" the head jailer asked.

"So you've realized?" Ronan said, lowering his weapon.

"You have divided in two groups...this one was just a distraction." he concluded

"Tricked ya~" Amy said sticking her tongue to mock the defeated demon.

"Indeed... but that means that Ashtaroth's trap was activated. The prison will turn nothing in minutes." Kerker said showing no emotion.

"Then this whole mission is a trap made by Ashtaroth?" Dio realized.

"In any case, I'm going to finish you, now! " the demon shouted, rushing at the group.

Zero parried the massive sword with some difficulty, but managed to avoid the full blow. They were already fighting for hours, and fatigue was starting to weigh over the groups shoulders, but no matter how many of the orcsh prison guards they defeated, another one just showed up.

"Why they are taking so fucking long?" Sieghart shouted as he slashed down another orc, holding that endless battle was getting hard already.

"Yeah, I'm running low on energy here. How much you guys can endure?" Arme asked.

"Not much..." Aira said as she turned into water to avoid getting hit, using that spell over and over was really tiring.

"Yeah, I'm having to rely on Magnus Dan to fight here." Ryan said, using his sword to block Kerker's, being tossed across the place in the process.

Everyone's attention was then taken by someone screaming. Amy was on the ground, and one of the guards was about to finish her off.

"AMY!" Jin shouted, barely having time to look his beloved Starlet before a flail was swung in his direction.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the final attack... she waited a little... then a little longer, but it didn't came. Amy then reluctantly opened one of her eyes to see what happened.

Her eyes widened when she saw her brother knocking the orc with a punch, saving her.

"Dante!" the Starlet shouted lunching herself to hug the High Priest, knocking him out of balance.

"I can't breath...!" he cried painfully, as his overly emotional little sister crushed his ribcage with all her love.

"Are we late?" Ley asked, looking down to Dante, who still struggling to escape from Amy's vice grip "Amy, can you do that later? We are in the middle of a battle now..."

"Why did you guys took so long?" Elesis asked as the second group joined them.

"You see, there's a black hole forming back there, and it's going to consume the prison from inside out." Lass answered.

"We have about ten minutes to get away from this place." Mari added.

"Wait, what?" Sieghart asked, he didn't believed on what he just heard.

"You heard it right, we need get out, that thing back there isn't pretty...By the way, I'm Dante, sorry for all the trouble." he said, dusting off his cloak as Amy allowed him to get up.

"Now I see why Ley fell in love with him..." Lire whispered to Arme, both were slightly blushed.

The groups little chat was interrupted by a massive sword swinging down and a bunch of orcs guards running towards them.

"You guys take down Kerker, I will finish these guys off!" Dante shouted, lifting one of the guards by it's head before slamming it on the floor, holding it down for a few seconds.

"Sure about that? Those guys are really well trained and heavy armored!" Aira asked worriedly.

"Sure thing sweetie... A piece of steel isn't really effective against this." Dante answered, slightly rising his right hand before calmly walking to the enemy group, muttering something.

"He is really going against those things unarmed?" Lire wondered, looking to the Priest.

"Giving a weapon to that guy would be overkill..." Ryan said pointing to the orc that Dante defeated seconds ago.

"Huh?" Lire was about to ask, but was interrupted by a sudden urge to throw up (what she almost did) when she saw the corpse on the ground.

The once muscular orc was now reduced to a mummy: withered, rotten, seemingly fleshless and with a hand-shaped mark on it's head, Dante's hand precisely (not to mention the half-crushed skull from the impact). Now they understood what Amy said about "draining life force".

Lire decided to go fight the head jailer and stop looking the corpses that Dante's powers left behind. That just became her new definition for disgusting.

Ryan understood her behavior, but he was quite impressed, not only Dante could absorb enemy's life force, but he could use it for healing, whenever Dante got hit, the energy that he absorbed previously was consumed to in order heal his own wounds.

The battle against Kerker was now much easier, now that they didn't needed to fight him and the guards at the same time. But they knew that they needed to rush, the black hole's gravity was starting to affect their attacks.

"We have about six minutes." Mari stated as the cannonballs from her turret started to miss.

"Damn, forget about this guy then! Ronan, go outside and summon your dragon, we are going NOW!" Sieghart shouted.

"Right! Zero, Aira, cover me!" Ronan shouted, about to walk through the main gate, but Ley stopped him.

"Your dragon will just get dragged down because that thing, save your energy! Mari's portals still there, we can use them!" the Summoner yelled.

"Good thinking! Dio, open a path for me here!" Elesis said parring one of Kerker's blows, before running outside and stepping on the blue machine.

"You guys go first, I can delay them a little! Ley, care about giving me a ride?" Dante shouted

finishing another one of the guards.

"Got it!" Ley answered as the others started to teleport to the other side of the pit.

Everyone was already on the other side of the pit, Dante and Ley being the only ones left. "What they are doing?" Jin asked.

"No idea..." Amy answered, as confused as everyone.

~.

Meanwhile, back on the prison... "Are you sure about this?" Ley asked her fiance as the enemies cornered them.

"If isn't this way, they would use Mari's portal to follow us... and thus, it isn't the first time we do this." Dante replied approaching the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, but last time, there wasn't a bottomless pit right under us...and I'm not exactly willing to go down there if you fall." she said ironically.

"Thank for your concern..." the High Priest chuckled, placing his hand on the stone floor, as Ley stood behind him.

"Get them!" Kerker ordered his guards.

"Dead Ground!" Dante shouted, using his powers to turn the stone into sand, collapsing the cliff where he, Ley and the enemies were.

"Ether!" Ley said, creating a small circle under her feet, before catching Dante in mid-air and preventing him to fall with the orcs.

That trap sure enraged Kerker, as the first thing he did when he saw his enemies flying away from the soon-to-be-consumed prison was to throw his sword at them, a last effort to prevent Dante from escaping.

He could have hit them, but the black hole was pulling the weapon back, what caused a great loss of speed, allowing Ley to dodge it. The couple looked back as Kerker grunted in pain as the gravity pulled him back to the prison, that started to crumble afterward.

~.

"What the...!" Ryan shouted as he dodged a massive blade that came flying from nowhere.

"Isn't that the head jailer's weapon?" Arme asked to no one in particular, as Elesis rushed to where the sword was.

"Whatever, I'm taking this thing! It'll look awesome on my wall!" Elesis yelled, taking Kerker's blade as a trophy, that thing was about twice her size but no one would stop her now.

"But... isn't it a little too creepy...?" Jin muttered as the Savior tried to pull it out of the floor.

"Its awesome, no buts!" Elesis shouted.

"No, it's really creepy..." Aira stated, lightly poking the sword with her umbrella.

"..." Elesis glared at her, but Arme decided to interrupt whatever she was going to say.

"Just don't use it as an excuse to sleep in Ronan's room." Arme mocked the Savior.

"Oh you...!" Elesis snapped, about to swing her new trophy down on the Mage's head when Ley and Dante arrived.

"I'm never going to do this again..." the Summoner panted, carring Dante for so long just got her exausted. "At least now, you are safe..." she sighed.

"Yeah...it's finally over." the High Priest said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, leaning his head on hers.

"Finally..." she answered, snuggling a little on his embrace, earning a loud "Awww" from the group.

"Oh, shut up!" she cried, as her face flushed red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Skill Info:**_

_**Cursed Hand: Dante's main "weapon", when Yamini sealed his powers, it was decided that his right hand would be the seal. That allows Dante to use the draining powers that he **__**inherited**_ _** from Perseo without killing everything that came closer to him. Have no effect on Deities (Amy included), non-living (undead stuff, mechanical stuff and magic powered) and Ley (**_**-massive spoiler goes here-**_**). Absorbs the life force from the enemy in order to replenish Dante's. He can only heal himself, and can't restore most of his vital organs.**_

_**Dead Ground: Dante **__**uses his draining ability directly on the ground to absorb the "life" of a huge area around him (by draining the soil's moisture and it's nutrients), turning it into a desert wasteland, causing the surroundings to crumble. Dante avoids using this skill since it doesn't **__**distinguishes**__** allies from enemies.**_

_**~.****  
**_

_**Dante loves sake, it helps to mask the **__**putrid scent that surrounds him. Also, having his sake spilled is one the few things that can actually piss him off. **_

**_Ryan's weapon turns into a sword when he transforms into Magnus Dan_**

_**Kerker = Dutch for "Prison". Me haz no **__**imagination**_ **ಠ**_**_**_**ಠ**

_**Ether: Skill that allows Ley to move freely in mid-air. KGC Name.**_

_**Oh, Aira (**__**Solica's OC) joined the history, so I've made a few changes on the previous chapters (nothing really big, but they're needed ). **_

_**R&R.**_


	7. Side Story 1: First Day

Side Story 1

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot (And a bitchy laptop that went blue-screen while I was writing ~FFFFFUUUU).**

**Side Story 1: First Day**

**~.**

**Ley's room, Serdin Castle, around 7:30 AM.**

~.

"_Feels so good..." _the half-asleep demon thought as her eyes opened slowly, the last time she felt like was with Dante. It took her a few seconds to realize why she felt so different this morning, she was cuddled on someone's arms... His arms...

_~.Flashback.~_

_Yesterday, around 00:30 AM_

_~._

"_It's a pretty big place, huh?" Dante asked to no one in particular._

"_Sure is, though the Temple of Destruction still bigger, I guess." Ley answered as she, Dante, and the others approached the castle._

"_Maybe, but the Temple is basically a bunch of giant halls, so there was no way for me to get lost on it..." the High Priest said but Aira interrupted him._

"_No sense of direction?" the Water Mage asked, slightly blushed due to her own experiences._

"_Only if there are too many corridors or if they are too similar to each other, otherwise, I __rarely__ get lost. How about you?" he __replied._

"_Err...you see..." Aira stammered, but Arme answered for her,_

"_We needed to send Zero to fetch her when she first came to Serdin..." the lilac-haired girl said, causing Aira to blush deeper._

"_Hey!" she protested._

_Dante laughed a little, but he was __more concerned about one thing..."Isn't the Grandark-boy blindfolds? How is he supposed to find someone?" he whispered to Ley, who was __clutching on his arm._

"_Don't ask me about it, I was on a mission when that happened." she whispered back._

"_I see..." the High Priest said, pausing a little before asking "...Who's that?"_

"_Huh? Knig..." the Summoner said, looking to the red-armored female that was taking a stroll outside the castle (probably the sound of Arme teleporting them to the castle awoke her) __however_ _Amy interrupted._

"_Commander! Here! Here! We are back!" the Starlet yelled cheerfully._

"_Welcome back." Lothos said, slightly __uncomfortable due to how loud that Amy was speaking._

"_Amy, there's no need to shout like that..." Lire sighed._

"_How about your mission?" the woman asked, studding the group, they were looking tired, but nobody __seriously injured, just a scratch here and there. But what called her attention as an extra person there, __moreover, __holding hands with Ley... "And you are...?" she continued._

"_Oh, I'm...!" Dante was cut short by his sister, who jumped on his back, almost causing him to fall face-first._

"_He's my brother! He was in that prison!" Amy said, her arms wrapped around his __throat, forcing him to give her piggy-back ride in order to avoid being accidentally __choked._

"_You will ending up killing me some day..." he stopped looking to the half-asleep girl snuggling on his back, she sure had given her best to help him... everyone had... "My name is Dante, a High Priest from Xenia." he resumed._

"_I see... We can discuss about that later, you guys look tired." the woman replied_

_Perfect timing, "Can someone help me here? This shit weighs like a ton!" Elesis cursed while caring her __souvenir, finally catching up with the group._

_~._

"_Okay then, this is Amy's bedroom. There is a spare one for you at the end of the corridor." the Knight Master said, opening the door to Amy's room for Dante, the Starlet fell asleep on her brother's back._

"_Hmm... Commander?" Ley called, sticking her head trough the door of her room._

"_Yes?" she answered calmly._

_The Summoner just approached and whispered something to the armored female. "You two are...?" Lothos asked, always keeping a low tone, so they wouldn't wake Amy._

_Ley just nodded, causing her to sigh "Well, I'll try get you two a larger bed... At least this __saves_ _me one room..." the Knight Master said as she left to her own room._

"_She wasn't even five years old the last time I did this..." Dante said as he closed the door to Amy's room, glancing his sister a last time, who he had carefully placed to sleep on her bed._

"_I know you enjoyed doing this, you're too soft when comes to this kind of thing." Ley said as she entered her room._

"_Like you are the one to talk, wearing this thing..." Dante answered following her, taking of his coat and shoes as he headed for the bed._

"_It helps me to sleep, __I think it's because the scent of sake..." __she said holding the sleeve of the white shirt she used as nightgown, that had an already __discolored emblem on it, the Destruction emblem._

_The High Priest just giggled as they got under the covers, her back pressed on his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her body "I love you." he whispered._

"_I love you too." she answered as both them drifted asleep._

_~.Flashback Ends.~_

"Did I woke you?" Dante asked, slightly rising his head.

"Yeah, but if you wake me up like this everyday I don't mind." she answered snuggling on his chest a little more. She missed that warmth, that caring embrace, she missed everything about him...

"Silly, we are going to miss the breakfast this way." he said ironically, hugging her tighter.

Ley smirked, suddenly forcing his back against the mattress, with her on top of him. Dante was somewhat surprised by that (even though he had not resisted), but there was no way that he would complain about the kiss that followed it.

If those "two years and seven months" taught them something, it was how they were important to each other, and how much they wanted to be together. They broke apart after a moment, looking in each others eyes deeply "Like I care about the breakfast..." the demon said slowly closing the gap between them for a second... wait...

"Did you heard that?" Ley asked, cocking her eyebrow a little.

"Yeah, I did..." Dante answered, slightly worried.

There was a short, awkward silence... "_Why the door is half open? And why we can hear voices outside?" _those questions had completely overlapped the couple's previous thoughts.

"Someone will end up dead because of that..." the High Priest sighed as his fiancee closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths...

She snapped. Whoever was peeking never saw that coming, Ley teleported from the bed and, before the not-so-welcome audience could see the Summoner in her glory, she was already kicking the door on their faces "CAN'T WE HAVE SOME FUCKING PRIVACY HERE?"

Ley stood there fuming, hearing whoever was outside crying in pain. Dante in the other hand sneaked behind her for a hug.

"We can always try again later..." he said trying to calm her down.

~.

"What exactly you three were doing?" Arme asked confused, as she continued to heal Jin, Lass and Elesis, all three with broken noses.

"Well...huh...we were..." Elesis stammered, moving her hands sheepishly, but she was interrupted by Ley and Dante entering the Lounge with the Knight Master.

"Is everyone here already?" the red-armored woman asked.

"Sieghart still sleeping. Elyce and Blade still on patrol duty, they should arrive tonight." Mari answered, pointing to a letter brought by one of Elyce's bats about an hour ago.

"I see... Any news about those two?" Lothos said.

"Elyce said on the letter that "patrolling is boring", So I guess that everything is fine." the Polaris said, resuming her work on the small machine she was building.

The Knight Master sighed, making a mental note about that. "Well, I just wanted to make it official. From now on, Dante will be part of the Grand Chase." the Knight Master said, somewhat stating the obvious.

~.

There wasn't much to do on the following hours; Jin and Elesis went back to the training grounds once Arme finished healing the "mysteriously" broken noses from the trio, the other weren't exactly willing to fight, that trip to Alcubra was enough for a while. The main event there was Dante, who started to roam around the kitchen, gathering stuff so he could make the lunch for them, he wasn't exactly on the mood for cooking to a large group like that, but they were so tired yesterday that they didn't eat, and the High Priest wanted to cause a good first impression .

Ley was there, sitting on the counter, they were chatting calmly until Amy joined them. She started talking about how she missed having her brother to cook for her, because she liked the way he did this and that, blah blah blah. It was pretty obvious that the Starlet didn't wanted to talk about cooking, she was planning something...

"So, hmm... I've been wondering 'bout something..." Amy started, everyone in the Lounge turned their attention to the pink-haired girl, they already had an idea about what she wanted...

"Huh? What's it?" Dante asked unconcerned.

"You see... It's about something that happened while I was in Silver Land about three years ago... Can you tell me what happened between you two back there?" she said, slightly blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Sorry 'bout taking so long to update, the computer decided to go "blue-screen-of-death" so I lost some... half of what I did... Yeah it sucks...**_

_**Dante is a pretty good cook. He needed to learn that stuff... or you expected Perseo to cook for him?**_

_**R&R.**_

_**Side note: Dear KOG, Ley's second job was announced to be released on KGC on April 28th... What about Mari's fourth job/ Skill Tree? T^T. **_

_**~A very depressed Mari-user**_


	8. Side Story 1: Golden Eyes

Side Story 1

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

This chapter explains a little about Dante's past, so get ready for some sad stuff D=

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Side Story 1: Golden Eyes**

**~.**

**Grand Chase Lounge, Serdin Castle.**

**~.**

"_You see... It's about something that happened while I was in Silver Land about three years ago... Can you tell me what happened between you two back there?"_

Suddenly, the whole Lounge became silent, everyone was waiting the couple's answer. Ley was seriously thinking about teleporting away, but she knew that she couldn't escape from the curiosity of her future sister-in-law, it would just delay the unavoidable.

But she knew why Amy asked that, that inconvenient question had nothing to do with their oh-so-sweet love history... Okay, Amy also wanted to hear that, after all, Amy loved these histories. But no, the main reason for that was the fact that the Starlet was the only one that knew Dante before her...

Dante also understood what she meant, about a billion of excuses to don't answer that flashed inside his mind as he continued to cook. However, Dante was still Dante, what meant that his incapability to tell a lie unconsciously forced him to chose the simplest one. "Amy, I do appreciate your... concern, but can we talk about that later?"

"But...But, I..." the girl pouted, a few crocodile tears going down her cheeks, the same way she did with Jin a few days ago. The way that Dante gulped just told everyone that he was the original victim of Amy's "persuading techniques". Ley could just mentally pray for a miracle... And it happened...

"You stupid dog! If you dare to bite me again I...!" a well-known voice shouted from the other side of the Lounge doors.

"It's your fault Scarlet, the little one is just doing it's job... I guess..." a second person spoke calmly.

"Which side are you? Blade, if you seriously think that this thing's "job" is to bite my hand every time I get closer... Now gimme that bag, you furry little bastard!" Scarlet yelled as she continued to do whatever she was doing.

"No silly, it's job is to protect the bag that YOU are trying to steal." as third voice stated as the door opened, revealing four girls and a small purplish dog barking at them with a high-pitched tone.

"But you are also curious about it Sapphire, admit it." a black-haired girl teased.

"Like you are the one to talk..." Sapphire replied cooking an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up... Huh? You guys are already back?" Elyce asked as she noticed the group watching them.

"We can ask the same thing, weren't you guys supposed to be on patrol duty?" Ronan said, looking to the clock.

"We've found Sapphire and Scarlet along the way, so the things ended up being faster than expected..." Blade explained.

"And what's this thing?" Arme interrupted, pointing to the devilish-looking dog that entered the room.

"It's a hell-hound, and I know this one..." Dio said worriedly, climbing on the chair near him.

"Oh! Marie!" Ley said excited, hopping down from the counter.

The dog, now known as Marie, stopped barking the moment she saw Ley, and now was skipping happily in her direction. "What brings you here, sweetie?" the Summoner asked.

Marie just let out a high-pitched bark as answer, Ley nodded, like she understood what the dog said (?), before opening the small backpack around it's neck. Inside it there was nothing but a letter and a small, square box that she threw to Dante... "Don't open it." she said sternly at the exact moment that the High Priest started to lift it's cap.

Dante just groaned as he pocketed the box and resumed what he was doing "Amy, can you help me here?" he asked, as he started to place the tableware, cups, etc... Dante mostly wanted Amy to forget about what they were talking a few moments ago.

"You called?" Amy asked obliviously, holding Marie in her arms as the dog waved its tail.

"Nevermind..." Dante sighed, being accidentally successful with his plan.

The quartet just tried to figure what was happening, but one thing caused them to stop, look again, and think a little more... "Who's that guy?"

~.

"Man! You sure know your stuff, huh?" Ryan said as he continued to eat quickly.

"Yeah, how you did this sauce? It's amazing! Can you give me the recipe later?" Arme added as she continued to chew on the grilled meat, or what remained from it.

"Hmm, sure, it's pretty easy to do." Dante replied as he took another sip of his sake.

Their attention was called by Elesis, who tried to speak something with her mouth full of food "And you call Ryan dog..." Elyce said, receiving a angry "Hmmnf!" as answer.

"Talking about dogs, what this thing eats?" Lire asked, looking to the small, beggin-fo-ya-delicious-food dog that was moving between the groups legs, picking anything that fell of the table.

"It eats your limbs if you get too close to it..." Dio muttered.

"The all-mighty demon is afraid of the little dog?" Blade teased.

"Long story..." the Drakar replied, trying to avoid the explanation.

"Marie eats the same things that any other dog from this world would." Ley said giving the dog a somewhat oversized bone that still had some meat attached on it. Marie happily accepted the bone, before dragging it under Ley's chair and started to chew on it... "Although she's a little stronger than the dogs from this dimension..." the Summoner added as they started to hear cracking sounds coming from where Marie was.

"_It eats your limbs if you get too close to it..." _Dio's words echoed on their heads as Marie walked away from the table, lying down on the carpet, yawning satisfied.

Sieghart decided to do the same, slowly getting up from the table and heading "his" couch. The others slowly started to do the same, but then Jin did what no one was supposed to, he remembered Amy about what she was doing before she started to play with Marie... "Ley, now I understand why we never saw you cooking, whatever you guys did back there, food wasn't a problem..."

"Yeah... You didn't answered m..." Amy started but at that point, both Ley and Dante were leaving the Lounge "Later sis!" the High Priest said closing the door behind them.

"Not everyone is found of sharing stories about their private moments..." Aira said, patting the Starlet's shoulder. Ironically, the Water Mage was one of Amy's "victims".

"It's not that... Well, yeah, seeing my brother and Ley... That's not the point!" Amy said, trying to not sound interested on her brother's relationship.

"Then what is?" Lass asked from the kitchen, it was his turn to do the dishes.

"My brother is so different from three years ago... I've never thought that I would see like this again..." the pink-haired girl said, still looking to the door like that would make Dante come back to the Lounge.

"Yeah, he sure is different from what you told me." Jin added.

"Different from what?" Arme asked as everyone started to sit, waiting for the incoming story.

"You see, before Dante received his powers, he was pretty much a normal boy, but once he gained those eyes..."

"Eyes?" Blade interrupted, confused about that last part.

"Oh! My bad, you guys aren't from Xenia so I guess that you didn't understood. Dante's eyes are actually the same color as mine, that golden color is a side-effect from Dante being a Priest; the direct contact with Lord Perseo's essence turned his eyes golden. It's one of the two ways to identify a Priest, the second one is that every Priest has it's respective God's emblem tattooed on their backs."

"So, Dante has Lord Perseo's Destruction emblem on his back?" Mari said calmly, slowly adjusting to Sieghart's head on her lap, the Prime Knight probably didn't even bothered about the story, but it was an excellent excuse to get that close to Mari.

"Uhum, but he isn't exactly proud of it, so don't expect him to show it to you just because you asked..." Amy said, slightly biting her lower lip.

"Why not? Doesn't that means that he was chosen to be one of the Deities representatives?" Ronan asked.

"Because his powers came with his High Priest status, and if there's one thing that Dante hates, this thing sure are his powers..." the Starlet stated, pausing a little after that.

"Which powers?" Scarlet said, that caused everyone to remember that she, along with Sapphire, Elyce and Blade, never saw Dante fighting.

"Dante can drain the life from the surroundings, like Lord Perseo..." Amy started.

"It's disgusting as hell to watch that." Lire added.

"But his powers are sealed, so they only affect what he touches." the Starlet finished, the way she closed her eyes to hold her tears just remembered everyone about what his powers did when they were unsealed.

The uninformed quartet tried to understand why Amy stopped "...Dante accidentally killed his and Amy's parents when his powers were unsealed." Jin whispered, as he hugged the Starlet, trying to give her some comfort.

Everyone looked down, regretting about bring that memories back to her, they could hear Amy sobbing, muffled by Jin's shirt.

"Thanks Jin..." she said, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes "The trauma was to much for him to handle, it became a psychological wound. He avoided all contact with other life forms, even after his powers being sealed. He was afraid of killing someone else... Dante barely allowed me to get closer, and that because I'm Xenia's oracle, so his powers wouldn't affect me... I guess that I've never saw happiness on those golden eyes until now..."

Amy paused a little, then she said reassured "I just wanted to thank Ley for making my brother smile again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**I'm going to divide the side stories in chapters to make easier to understand, next side story will be like "Side Story 2: Chapter x"  
**_

_**Marie is the new summon available for Ley's second job, the Dark Bringer. It's a small, purplish and cute (?) doggie that can transform into a hell-hound to beat the crap out of you. Also, there's a comic where she's **__**chasing**_ _**Dio (as a kid) if you didn't understood the "Long story..." thing.**_

_**Dante is almost totally incapable of **__**lying, when questioned he:**_

_**A. Unconsciously tells the truth before thinking.**_

_**B. Avoids answering.**_

_**C. Someone (usually Ley) stops him.**_

_**D. Tells some absurd/stupid story like "I'm late because I... was...hmm... drinking with...huh...Paradom?".**_

_**Example to case "A." (based on my reaction to Ley's Dark Bringer Set):**_

_**Me: Hey Dante!**_

_**Dante: What's up bro?**_

_**Me: I've been wondering sumthing...**_

_**Ley: Why do I think that this isn't going to end up well...**_

_**Me: ...What's the color of Ley's bra?**_

_**Ley: *eyes widen***_

_**Dante: Oh, she's not wearing one.**_

_**Me and Ley: *blushing madly***_

_**Dante: Whoops...**_

_**Me: *faints***_

_**Okay... my reaction wasn't exactly like this, but you got the message...**_

_**R&R.**_


	9. Chapter 5: Nightmare

Chapter Five.

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

Sorry 'bout taking so long to update, my computer got fucked up this week(s) (short circuit / that kind of evil stuff **ಠ**_**_**_**ಠ**) and I only got it fixed today. Before anyone asks, I was using my sister's iPhone to make the reviews.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter Five: Nightmare**

**~.**

**Ley's room (also Dante's, for the matter), Serdin Castle, 4:13 AM**

~.

"Ah...Ah...W-was this... a dream?" the pink-haired demon panted scared, slowly siting on the edge of the bed as she used her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"You had another of those dreams?" Dante asked sleepy as he sat, rubbing his not-so-willing-to-open eyes before turning on the small lamp that was to the nightstand next to him, just to see that she was looking the other way, shivering slightly.

The sound of his voice caused Ley to snap out from her thoughts, turning her head to see the man behind her, tears escaping from her eyes "Dante..."

"Are you okay?" the High Priest said worriedly, but instead of an answer he received a tight hug from Ley, as she buried her head on his chest, crying. Dante knew that his beloved had some pretty weird dreams, but she never reacted like that before, so he did the only thing he could... "I'm right here Ley... right here...don't worry." Dante whispered calmly, returning the embrace, resting his head on hers.

They remained like that for a few minutes until Ley calmed down. Dante then cupped her face, gently rising her head to look on her eyes, she was still sobbing a little when he asked "What happened?"

"I keep having these dreams... it looked so real..." Ley answered, her voice trembling a little as she reluctantly relaxed the embrace around his torso.

"Are you felling better now? Want me to bring some water?" Dante offered, glancing to his sake gourd, remembering that, unlike him, she had almost no alcohol resistance.

"N-no, I'm just afraid... It wouldn't be the first time that I dream about something that is going to happen soon... I dreamed about you the day we received info about Endless Rock, I dreamed about that cave when you took me to the Altar of Judgment... What if it happens again?" Ley said worriedly.

"Then I'm going to protect you from whatever happens, silly... Now c'mon, forget about it, you need to rest." he answered smiling, wiping away the tears from eyes.

"You don't understand... I'm worried because I saw you...!" Ley started, but was interrupted by Dante, who placed a finger on her lips to stop her "If I'm the cause of all this, then forget that nightmare, please..." Dante said, pulling Ley as close as he could, hugging her tightly "...I don't want to make you cry anymore..."

Ley blushed, her eyes widened in surprise, that position was, at least, awkward. But soon she understood what he meant, Dante still blamed himself for leaving her years ago. "You promised to me that everything was going to be okay, so I guess that there is no need for worry... right?" Ley said, snuggling on his arms and chest.

"Would I lie to you?" Dante asked, his face was also slightly red, finally noticing the position they've ended and how close their faces were.

"Like you could..." Ley answered sarcastically. The smirk on her face didn't did not last for long. Ley could fell her heartbeat going faster, that desire she suppressed for years was coming back. The eye contact was more than enough for them to decide. Ley just raised her face slightly slowly closing her eyes, inviting Dante to her lips, an invitation that he gladly accepted, locking their lips together without hesitation.

After two years and seven months without even seeing each other, and their only attempt to... huh... "release the tension" destroyed by someone peeking on their door about a week ago, Ley and Dante were having problems to do basically anything together, be that sleep, wake up, cook... But there was no way that they could carry that on much longer. Ley still wasn't totally sure about what would happen, but that doesn't mattered now...

"Can you make me forget about that dream?"

…

..

.

~.

"What those two are doing? It's like 10:00 AM and they still on that room!" Elesis shouted.

"You want my guess?" Sieghart answered with a large grin on his face, his head hanging from the couch.

"You think that they are..." Sapphire wondered looking to the door that led to the dorms.

"We can always ask Dante about it~" Scarlet said with her eyes shining. She, Elyce, Lass, Elesis and basically anyone else that tried asking "inconvenient things" to the High Priest have found how much fun his inability to lie provided.

"So childish... Can you guys at least speak in a lower tone?" Mari sighed as she continued to read.

"It's your fault for installing that damn lock on that door!" Elesis answered, clearly annoyed by the Polaris last work, installing a second lock on the couple's door, that could only be opened from inside the room.

"Yeah Mari, couldn't you have waited a little longer? I also wanted to see that show!" Elyce said, thinking on the possibilities, blackmailing Ley with _that_ kind of stuff would sure keep her entertained.

"Ley asked me to, and she has a valid point. Sex is an important part of a mature relationship, and you guys have no reason to interfere." Mari answered. Right after that, the lounge doors opened, revealing a certain gray-haired man.

"Hmm... Am I interrupting something?" Dante said moronically, noticing that everyone was staring at him.

~.

"Is really that fun to ask me these things?" Dante asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is." Everyone in the lounge answered, except for Mari, who just got up and decided to go read somewhere else.

"Miss Mari, can you help me here, please..." the High Priest begged as the only hope he had to escape started to walk away.

"No. I'll be in my lab, call me when lunch is ready." she said coldly, closing the doors.

"_Dear Lord Perseo... seriously, why?" _Dante asked himself, suddenly remembering what his "Boss" taught him to do on those situations... Tell the truth, but don't tell everything!

"Okay, I'll tell you guys why I'm late..." he sighed, causing everyone to look him, waiting for the High Priest's next words, Mari even re-opened the door that she just closed to hear.

"The thing is... Ley had a weird nightmare and was too frightened to go back to sleep, so we talked a bit, hugged each other, a few kisses here and there... and then we fell asleep again. I overslept a little as you guys can see..." he explained, doing his best to avoid telling anything unnecessary.

"Just that?" Elyce asked slightly disappointed.

"Now if you excuse me, someone gotta make the lunch." Dante said, somewhat ignoring the vampire's last question as he headed to the kitchen.

"Boring..." Scarlet cursed as she, for some unknown reason, went to the garden.

"And I was awake all that time for that?" Sieghart complained as he followed Mari to her lab.

"What a waste of time... Someone up to a sparing match? Now I'm really bored." Elesis asked sticking her head trough the window, she knew that Ryan was on the garden with Lire.

Dante just sighed in relief as the crowd vanished, and his luck just getting better, about fifteen minutes later, Ley showed up with a somewhat sleepy, yet satisfied smile on her face.

"She doesn't look like someone that had a nightmare and couldn't even go back to sleep..." Sapphire whispered to Elyce, receiving a nod as answer.

"Waking up without you there isn't the same thing~" Ley said in a seductive tone, using her levitation ability to reach Dante's height, placing her head on his right shoulder to see what he was cooking before kissing his cheek.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't wake you up, you are too cute when you are sleeping." the High Priest chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Anyway, how are you felling?" he asked.

"A little tired, but I'm felling better now... I'm just too hungry to go back to sleep..." Ley answered yawning.

"Yeah, we both lost the breakfast, just try resting a little, the lunch will be ready in no time."

~.

Aside from that, everything was normal, almost everyone was out, busy with their missions, what Dante enjoyed a great deal, less cooking to do. Lass and Arme went to Kanavan with Ronan, Amy was on patrol with Jin on Silver Land (Dante opposed to that, not the part of Amy going to Silver Land, but allowing his overly-protected little sister going alone with Jin! Oh, that was completely different story...). Blade and Dio were sent to Alcubra, inspecting the remains of Endless Rock, apparently, someone visited the prison after it's destruction.

God knows about Aira and Zero's whereabouts, that "god" being Dante; the High Priest once again crushed the group's expectations, Zero went to Elia for his job change quest, and Aira decided to go with him... Dante knew about that because the Water Mage asked him to make something for them to eat on the way...

Anyways, the food was served, everyone was eating happily (well, expect for Mari...duh) when the Knight Master entered the room carrying some kind of letter.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we got an urgent message from Shamrock: He and Cross were on patrol in Elia, but they've found something that needs to be investigated, some kind of swordsman is attacking everyone in his path, it appears that he is heading to Hell Bridge. This swordsman is currently leaving Patusay's Sea, but the local guards are unable to stop him. Immediate assistance is required." Lothos concluded.

"Is Shamrock ni-chan alright?" Sapphire asked worried.

"They haven't confronted this enemy yet, taking him head-on might be dangerous, according survivors, just getting to close "drains your energy"..." the commander answered.

"I've seen that movie before..." Dante sighed, making a small pause to drink "I'm going then, I got another mission to do in Hell Bridge anyway."

"If this guy really has draining abilities like you, then I guess that you know how to defeat him." Mari said as she studied the letter.

"I'm going to Patusay's Sea then, people there might be needing help with the injured." Ryan added.

"Good thinking Ryan, I'm going with you, healing people and avoiding those things underwater alone is kinda harsh... now, sorry about changing the topic here, but Dante, what kind of mission you have there?" Lire asked

"Hmm, yeah...You haven't told me about anything like that." Ley said.

"About that mission, I also need you with me... Hell Bridge is where the portal to Asmodia was created, right? I guess that after this ends, it would be a good idea to visit my future father-in-law, we gotta a lot to talk about, you know." Dante answered looking to the ceiling.

"I see your point, but don't get all happy, my father can be really stubborn sometimes..." Ley sighed, but there was something else bothering her.

"Then it's settled, Dante and Ley, you are going to meet with Shamrock and Cross on Hell Bridge; Scarlet, Ryan and Lire, you are going to help the victims on the shore, and, if the target tries to retreat, it's your mission to stop him; the others are going to Kamiki Castle, there is the possibility that this swordsman causes the local monsters to awake, so we need someone to keep them under control. Take your weapons, I'm going to ready the teleports!" the Knight Master ordered, receiving a loud "Roger!" as response.

~.

About thirty minutes later, everyone was ready to go, no one knew what was going to happen, but they were all decided to do their job, with a single exception: Ley. The Summoner was trying to not relate this powerful new enemy to her nightmare... She didn't wanted to believe on that sight, the sight of Dante dying in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**Dramatic cliffhanger zOMG (It's stated that Ley has weird dreams since she was a kid, KOG accidentally helped me here).**_

_**The cave that Ley mentioned is something that we're going to talk 'bout later on, it has to do with their first -**_**TROLL****SPOILER BOX GOES HERE_-_**

_**Any guess for who is this new enemy? It's a hard one, but you guys can try.**_

_**And again, sorry 'bout the massive delay D=**_

_**R&R.**_


	10. Chapter 6: The Curtain Rises

Chapter Six.

_Italic_: Thinking / Dreaming / Flash Backs

Reading in 3/4 width is recommended.

R&R

Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, KOG does. I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter Six: The Curtain Rises**

**~.**

**Ruins of Endless Rock, Alcubra.**

~.

"There really was a prison here?" Blade asked as she and Dio continued to explore the now empty building.

"Well, you can't ask for much, the place was consumed by a black hole from inside out... I'm surprised that the exterior walls still standing." the Drakar answered, stepping back quickly to dodge from a large rock that fell off the ceiling.

""Still standing" you say. Still not collapsing in my opinion..." she corrected as they started to hear something cracking.

"Right... We'd better find whatever the Knight Master want us to find and get out of this place, if some of those bugs that we saw before decide to attack us here we might have some problems." Dio said, but Blade somewhat ignored him.

"Oe, I guess that I've found something..." she called, pointing to something that really wasn't supposed to be there, in the middle of all the dust and rubble, stood a single, empty cell, perfectly okay, with a set of keys hanging on the lock of it's half opened door.

"Interesting..."

~.

**Kamiki Castle, Elia.**

~.

"This place still creepy even without Kamiki around..." Elesis complained as she continued to take down the scouts that appeared to attack the group.

"Kaze'Aze's magic affected this place a lot, and will take some time for it to fade." Mari explained as she summoned her Mana Divider .

"Why didn't we destroyed this place before like we did with the Temple of Fire?" Sieghart asked, parrying the attacks of one of the Mongbans.

"Because once this place is clean from Kaze'Aze's influence, it will become a nice place to live. The Temple was a factory for her army, so we needed shut it." the Polaris said calmly.

"Thanks about the explanation, but can we resume our mission?" Elyce asked as she jumped away from a cloud of gas.

"...Guys, what is that?" Sapphire wondered as something stepped out from the same gas cloud.

~.

**Patusay's Sea, Shore of Elia continent.**

~.

"So that's the boat that our unknown swordsman used?" Lire asked, inspecting the weirdly shaped raft.

"Yes, this ship is from Alcubra, we can tell by the kind of wood used to build it... OUCH!" the guard answered, being interrupted by Ryan, who was treating his wounded leg.

"Sorry. It hurts a little, but at least it will stop the bleeding." the Vanquisher said as he continued to apply some kind of herb on the wound.

"Alcubra huh? Why would someone come from the sandbox to cause problems here in Elia?" Scarlet asked to no one in particular.

"Cross might know something about him then. There's any other info about this guy?" Ryan asked his "patient".

"Well, we know that he is heading to Hell Bridge, since he took the road that goes directly towards that place, we also know that there is something weird on his armor that drains our magic, and he is one of those... hum... what the name..." the guard stammered.

"Those what?" Scarlet said, trying to force his memory back.

"You know, the ones with pointy ears..." he answered, causing Lire and Ryan to look at each other confusedly as their own ears twitched slightly.

~.

**Silver Cross village.**

~.

"Whoa, Lass hometown is so pretty~" Aira said happily as she dragged Zero around. He just finished his job change, and since they were so close of the town, why not visit it... Bad idea...

The Craver remained silent as Grandark's voice echoed inside his head _"Pretty and full of thieves, better keep an eye on your girlfriend kid..."_

"_Huh?" _Zero replied, not sure about what he just heard.

"_Nevermind, just stay out of trouble, I'm going to take a nap." _the sword answered, slowly closing it's single eye.

Grandark could be annoying sometimes, but it had a valid point, he and Aira were attracting some unwanted attention, and it wasn't because of the Water Mage's cuteness, it probably had to do with the box that she was carrying since they left Serdin.

His thoughts about what could be inside the box were interrupted by some thugs blocking their path. Zero felt Aira's grip on his hand tighten slightly, he was about to reach his sword when the thugs stepped aside muttering something about a "violent swordsman heading to Hell Bridge".

A few moments later, those inconvenient people were out of sight, but for some reason, everyone was observing them, from a distance they considered safe. "What's up with those people?" Aira asked.

"No idea...Gran?" Zero said, turning his head slightly to look at his weapon.

"Okay, I'm an ultra powerful weapon but that doesn't mean that I know everything... You woke me up for that? Seriously?" the sword "said" loudly, so Aira could hear too.

"I guess we should see what's happening in Hell Bridge." the Craver stated as he walked away.

"Hmm... Zero?" Aira called him. Zero just looked back to see what she wanted. "You see... I asked Dante to cook something for us, and...hum... I..." she started, but the sound of her stomach growling explained it all as her face turned red.

~.

**Hell Bridge, Elia.**

~.

"Not exactly the kind of place that I had in mind for a tour..." Dante commented as he and Ley continued to walk along that shadowy road.

"The place is called "Hell Bridge", you wanted it to be pretty?" Ley asked as she continued to float by his side, looking to Marie, that was sniffing what looked like a bone.

"Why not? For all I know, you are a demon, and look how beautiful you are." Dante answered with a tender smile on his face.

"Done with the flattering, we're on a mission here, silly..." the slightly blushed demon said softly, before kissing his lips lightly "...But don't think I didn't liked it. Now how about we get back to work, those two are waiting..."

"Waiting for you two realize that we're watching the whole thing!" someone shouted from behind Ley.

A vein just popped on her forehead as sherecognized that voice "Shamrock!" Ley shouted angrily, as she and Marie chased the orange-haired man. Meanwhile, Dante approached Shamrock's partner. "It was that easy to find me?" Dante asked the brown-haired man.

"Even a six year-old cold track you down, that aura of your's just calls to much attention." the man answered.

"Kinda a long time, right Cross?" the High Priest wondered.

"Yeah, and seems that you still drinking..." Cross chuckled, noticing that Dante was already reaching the gourd under his long, white cloak.

"You two known each other?" Ley asked as she stopped her "hunt" for a second.

"Long story sweetie, I'll tell you later... So, what's happening here?" Dante said as he continued to watch Marie chasing Shamrock.

"Our guest is already here, it seems that he is heading to Asmodia. If we head to the portal, there is a high chance to find him." Cross explained

"Let's greet him then." Ley said as the four headed to the central platform of Hell Bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**English is not my first language, so, I'm pretty sure that you will find errors here and there, feel free to say "There's an error at line X", I'll (try to) correct it.**_

_**This chap was pretty short, mainly because it is just a "prologue" for the next one.  
**_

_**Any other guess about who is the mysterious swordsman? If ya know, PM me with your answer =3**_

_**Mana Divider = Polaris 1st**_ _**Machinery Crate, restores a small amount of mana.**_

_**It's stated that the Temple of Fire was destroyed, but only the part that Kaze'Aze used as factory, it's unknown what happened with the rest of it.**_

_**It was revealed that Lass used to live in Silver Cross before Kaze'Aze possessed him. And yes it is full of thieves, mainly because their "guild" is located there.**_

_**Craver is Zero's second job.**_

_**Dante can't restrain his own energy, that makes him really easy to track, even by the most basic detection spell. On the other hand, that "aura" is so strong that anyone else around him is almost impossible to detect with such magic.**_

_**In other words, the scouter says that his power level is over nine thousand. Epic Dragon Ball Z reference LOL**_

_**R&R.**_

_**Le Epic Side Note: There's new info about Mari fourth job/ Skill Tree, the so called "CM Project", that includes both upgrades (4th job + ST) is supposed to be released late July. I'll keep an eye on that for you guys.**_

_**(Don't ask me what "CM" means, I've no idea.) **_


End file.
